El juego del llanto
by AmaiKimochi382
Summary: Como Blaine siempre actuó de forma invencible, Kurt lo trató de esa forma. Sin embargo, luego de un encuentro casual con sus antiguos acosadores, Kurt se recuerda que nadie es inmune a la angustia y las lágrimas.


**[TRADUCCIÓN] **

**Título original: **The crying game**  
><strong>Autor: <strong>**Scarlett Rogue**  
><strong>Resumen<strong>**: Como Blaine siempre actuó de forma invencible, Kurt lo trató de esa forma. Sin embargo, luego de un encuentro casual con sus antiguos acosadores, Kurt se recuerda que nadie es inmune a la angustia y las lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>El juego del llanto.<strong>

— No, la brillante luce incluso mejor en ti —Blaine sonrió de forma obstinada.

— Creo que la brillante me hace ver como una reina travesti barata —Kurt hizo a un lado la reluciente bufanda verde y se alejó del estante. Blaine alzó sus manos al aire como signo de derrota.

— Cuál es el punto de pedir mi opinión si nunca la escuchas —murmuró, sacudiendo juguetonamente la oreja de su novio.

— El punto es que te ves lindo cuando te frustras —alejó con un manotazo los dedos de Blaine de su oído, solo para que éste los reemplazara por sus labios. Kurt se sonrojó, su rostro adquirió un color rojo brillante cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Blaine contra su cuello.

— ¿Acaso intentas matarme? —según Kurt, sus palabras fueron demasiado bajas y roncas como para permitirse procesarlas en medio de la tienda llena de gente. Se alejó rápidamente y tiró de la mano de Blaine.

— Vamos, creo que necesito un café.

Se abrieron paso a través del enorme centro comercial en Westerville, esquivando a los ansiosos niñitos que competían entre sí para tomarse su foto con el Conejo de Pascua. La idea de Pascua en sí había dejado a Blaine fuera ahora que era mayor, y se estremeció al pensar en todos esos niños inocentes sentados sobre las piernas de un hombre extraño.

Pasearon por el centro comercial de la mano, intercambiando miradas tímidas cada pocos segundos antes de apartar la vista rápidamente. Blaine se sentía cómodo con Kurt, más cómodo de lo que nunca se sintió en su vida. Era de esperarse, Kurt siempre fue el fuerte: Podía ir por la vida haciendo frente a las duras acciones de los demás y aun así mantener su cabeza en alto al final del día, sin avergonzarse por lo que otros considerarían una tremenda imperfección. La idea hizo que Blaine quisiera reír con fuerza: _Veo la perfección ante mí._

Finalmente sentía que podía ser él mismo, despreciando a cualquiera que intentara hacerlo caer.

Los pensamientos de Kurt seguían el mismo camino de los de Blaine o, al menos, estaban muy cerca: Kurt creía haber encontrado a su ángel. Blaine era tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan invencible en todo aquello que a él lo había quebrado durante tantos años… lo que destruyó a Kurt lentamente hizo a Blaine más fuerte y le dio más confianza. O eso pensaba.

— Oh Dios mío, ¿Ese es...? ¡Lo es! ¡Jack, Jack ven acá, tienes que ver esto!

Blaine supo de quién era ese nombre, había escuchado esa lejana voz tantas veces que era imposible no reconocerla al instante. Y reconoció al descomunal "hombre" que se paró frente a él un segundo después, con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

— Bueno, ¿acaso no es mi Hobbit maricón preferido? —Rilay palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Blaine, quien se sostuvo a si mismo para no tropezar; se rehusaba a dejarlos ganar. Miró de reojo a Kurt, quien tasaba a los dos tipos con un fruncido suspicaz en sus delicados labios.

— Hola, chicos _—Mantén la calma, acabará_. Blaine se obligó a sonreír y actuar como si en algún momento hubiesen sido los mejores amigos. Y tal vez ellos se estuvieran divirtiendo a costa suya, porque parecían querer seguirle el juego.

— ¡Hola, hermano! Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿Dos años? Demonios, Hobbit, no pensaste que podías estar lejos de tus amigos por tanto tiempo, ¿cierto? —Jack, distraídamente, alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza al tiempo que hacía crujir sus nudillos

Blaine deseó golpearlo, golpearlo con mucha fuerza por todas aquellas cosas que el estúpido atleta lo había hecho pasar. Y también quería salir corriendo.

Pero no podía, no, era hora de tomar su propio consejo: Coraje.

— Tío, ¡solíamos divertirnos tanto! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te encerramos en la sala de billar, con esa enorme serpiente que Brad trajo de la casa de su abuelita? Hombre, ¡si hubieses visto tu cara cuando saliste!

Los cabellos en la nuca de Blaine comenzaron a erizarse. Recordaba ese día, por supuesto. Tuvo pesadillas por al menos un mes después de aquello y nunca pudo volver a ver una serpiente sin llorar. Aunque ahora no podía hacerlo. No podía darles esa satisfacción.

— Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo? —Jack y Rilay miraron a Kurt con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Kurt avanzó un paso, ignorando el tirón que Blaine le dio a su lado, y les tendió la mano.

— Kurt Hummel, la perra líder de Lima —Kurt habló con extrema cortesía a pesar de sus palabras, su mirada era dura y sus músculos estaban tensos.

— Qué bonito, ¿son como unos muerde-almohadas o sopla-nucas, entonces? —rompieron en carcajadas, chocando sus manos como niños inmaduros

— No lo sé, ¿tienen un cerebro? Porque cualquiera que tuviera uno podría haber venido con un insulto mejor que ese. Soy gay y se me ocurren insultos gays mejores que el suyo.

— Oye, tenemos cereb-

— Cállate, Jack —Riley se giró hacia Kurt y dio un paso hacia él. Blaine intentó retroceder, pero Kurt no se movió — ¿Sabes qué más tenemos, homo? Una familia que se preocupa por nosotros —lanzó una sonrisa petulante a Blaine.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —las mejillas de Kurt se estaban encendiendo.

— Déjalo solo, Kurt —Blaine intentó, de nuevo, que su novio retrocediera, y esta vez Kurt se vio forzado a hacerlo, mas su mirada estaba llena de preguntas. Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras los atletas se echaban a reír.

— ¿Saben qué? Me aburrieron. Me voy a buscar algo bueno para comer —ambos comenzaron a alejarse, pero entonces Riley se giró por un segundo — Y una cosa más. ¿Blaine? Dile a tu padre que lo felicito por aceptar el proyecto de ley contra el matrimonio gay. ¡Ohio se lo agradece! Debes estar orgulloso de tener un padre tan moral.

Luego de eso se giró y, junto a Jack, se alejó de Blaine y Kurt. Éste último miraba al primero cuidadosamente en busca de algún signo de emoción.

— Vamos a buscar ese café, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien.

Blaine permaneció en silencio mientras esperaban en la fila para el café. Kurt no era estúpido, sabía que estaba molesto; y no tenía que ser un genio para saber qué lo estaba enloqueciendo. El teléfono de Blaine sonó, éste comprobó la llamada antes de tocar con disgusto la pequeña pantalla.

— Mi papá... —suspiró, y sacó su teléfono.

Kurt sabía que estaba disgustado, podía ver la rabia en su rostro, el arco ligeramente superior a lo normal de sus cejas. Ésta era tan sólo la segunda vez que lo veía así... y le dolía. Le dolía aún más porque siempre vio a Blaine como alguien invencible.

Pero al minuto siguiente se arruinó totalmente esa premisa.

— Hola papá, ¿sabes con quiénes acabo de conversar? Riley y Jack Branson, de Seton. Mh... Sip ¿quiénes son? ¿No recuerdas a los chicos que me tiraron por las escaleras en octavo grado y me rompieron un brazo? ¿Los que me encerraron en el bote de suministros en el sótano de la escuela por un fin de semana, y nadie supo dónde demonios estaba hasta que el conserje escuchó mis arcadas por la falta de oxígeno? Sí, esos chicos.

Kurt, de pie junto a Blaine, tenía una mirada de puro horror en su rostro normalmente tranquilo. Si hubiese sabido lo que esos dos habían hecho, si hubiese tenido alguna idea de lo que ellos fueron capaces de...

— Me pidieron que te diera las gracias por aceptar ese proyecto de ley contra el matrimonio gay. Supuse que, después de todo, debía agradecértelo también, por ser un padre tan maravilloso y amarme tanto y... Oh, espera, disculpa, debí estar pensando en alguien más. ¡Nunca me has amado!

Aquel repentino grito de Blaine hizo que varias personas en la fila giraran sus cabezas para verlos. Kurt los miró asqueado, desafiándolos a decir algo, y rápidamente sacó a Blaine de la cafetería, lo llevó al estacionamiento y regresaron a su auto. A salvo dentro de la calidez del vehículo, Kurt tuvo su primera experiencia con lo que era la vida de Blaine fuera de Dalton.

— No, porque la verdad es que nunca diste una mierda de nada a nadie en tu vida. Todo lo que siempre quisiste fue avanzar. ¿A quién le importa si tuviste que pisotear a unas cuantas personas, eliminar algunos derechos aquí y allá? A quién le importa si ahuyentas a tu esposa o haces que tu hijo te odie con tal de ir a la cabeza, ¿cierto? ¡ Los Skylar* te odian hasta sus entrañas, maldito! Y yo también, ¡lo arruinaste pedazo de mierda! Por qué no vas y adoptas a mis antiguos acosadores, ¡te llevarías realmente bien con ellos! —Blaine golpeó el teléfono al cerrarlo y, sin otro lugar dónde arrojarlo, lo tiró con fuerza al suelo. Luego se giró y comenzó a mirar por la ventana en silencio.

Kurt deseaba decir algo pero sabía que sería inútil. Nada de lo que dijera cambiaría aquello por lo que Blaine había pasado, nada lo haría más fácil. Tocó su brazo con suavidad e inmediatamente un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Blaine lloraba.

Kurt siempre había pensado que Blaine era invencible. Siempre pensó que era demasiado fuerte para ser tocado... pero allí estaba: sentado, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas en aquel rostro lleno de furia y dolor, y algo entre un gruñido y un grito escapando de sus labios. Blaine hundió el rostro en sus manos, al tiempo que sus hombros comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente: no quería que Kurt lo viera así, no quería que escuchara el sonido de la debilidad que surgía desde su corazón roto.

Pero Kurt ahora entendía porqué ayudarlo había sido tan importante para Blaine cuando se conocieron, y entendía también que ayudar a Blaine era igual de importante para él. Dejó su bolso a un lado y usó aquella fuerza de Cheerio para levantar a Blaine y sentarlo en su regazo. El mayor se hizo un ovillo y sollozó sobre su chaqueta Marc Jacobs, cosa que a Kurt no le importó. Marc Jacobs podía arder en el infierno si con ello no volvía a ver nunca más a Blaine en ese estado de dolor.

— Lo s-s-siento, lo siento jodidamente tanto... —fue extraño escuchar aquellas palabras vulgares saliendo de los labios de Blaine, pero Kurt sabía que el Blaine sentado su regazo, el Blaine que de pronto se veía como un niño en sus brazos, el Blaine que sentía tan endemoniadamente quebradizo no era el mismo que se había creado en su mente. No era Superman después de todo, no era Wolverine.

Era frágil. Necesitaba a Kurt más de lo que Kurt nunca había llegado a necesitarlo. Necesitaba a alguien que supiera que, bajo aquel gel en su cabello, los zapatos brillantes y el aspecto impecable, aún era un niño.

— Shhh, está bien. Estoy aquí contigo. Estaré siempre aquí para ti.

Estuvieron sentados así por lo que parecieron horas, mirándose el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, enamorándose aun más debido a este momento. Y Blaine se alegró por ello, porque necesitaba a Kurt ahora más que nunca.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Esta es mi primera publicación aquí y es una traducción de un fics que me ha gustado mucho, creo que Scarlett escribe genial así que si a alguien se le da el inglés, les recomiendo que lean sus historias. De todas formas me dedicaré a traducirlas jeje<p>

Debo hacer una aclaración respecto al fics:

**(*)Skylar** se refiere a los protegidos escolares, los fugitivos, los refugiados; en cierta forma a personas discriminadas o desprotegidas.

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y si tienen tiempo visiten el fics original y déjenle sus comentarios a Scarlett también,  
>cariños~!<p>

EDIT* traduje "courage" como Valor, pero sí, para quién me dijo que era "coraje", es cierto, sólo que no recordaba cual era el tratamiento que se le daba en la versión en español porque... no la veo xD Acabo de cambiarla para que quede acorde a la versión que suele usarse en español =3


End file.
